cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Selenarctos Ground Force
About the Ground Force The Ground Force was created to protect Selenarctos from invasion by an external force. Toward this goal, soldier of the Ground Force are equipped with the best weapons and armor Selenarctos can produce and given the best training available. As a result, though the Ground Force consists of only 100,000 regulars and 50,000 reserve combat personnel, every soldier is an elite able to fulfill any role in his unit and best his counterpart from most armies around the world. Ground Force Ranks In ascending order: Enlisted: *Private I *Private II *Sergeant I *Sergeant II *Sergeant III *First Sergeant Officers: *Lieutenant I *Lieutenant II *Captain *Major *Colonel *Minor General *General *Force Commander Man-Portable Weapons Man-Portable Weapons in currently in service of the Ground Force. P229 DAK (Link, Link) The P229 DAK is the standard sidearm of all five forces. *Ammunition: 9x19mm *Fire Modes: Single *Magazine Capacity: 13, 15 or 20 rounds *Operation: Double-Action Kellerman (DAK) *Mass: 0.9 kg unloaded *Export Cost: 700NSC M41-A "Pulse Rifle" The M41-A "Pulse Rifle" is the standard service rifle of Ground Force Infantry and the first weapon produced by the Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation to utilize electronic pulse firing. As part of the standard configuration, the M41-A also features a 30mm under-barrel grenade launcher. Rifle Specs: *Ammunition: 10x24mm Armor-Piercing Caseless Rounds *Fire Modes: Single, Automatic *Rate of Fire: 900 rounds/min *Effective range: 500m *Max Range: 1,500m *Magazine Capacity: 60 rounds *Operation: Rotation Breech, Electric Action, Electronic Pulse Firing *Mass: 4.9kg *Sight: Holographic, Thermal or Laser-range finding M92A PN Grenade Launcher *Ammunition: 30x71mm *Rate of Fire: 15 rounds/min (not including reload time) *Effective range: 30m *Max Range: 180m *Magazine Capacity: 5 rounds *Operation: Pump Action, Electronic Pulse Firing 10mm Caseless Round The M41-A fires 10mm armor piercing rounds. SG 550 Assault Rifle (Link, Link) While no longer the standard rifle for Ground Force infantry, the SG 550 remains the primary rifle of the Naval and Air Forces and is still provided as an emergency weapon for the drivers/gunners of armored vehicles (most commonly for the crew of an M1A2 MBT). *Ammunition: 5.56x45mm round *Fire Modes: single, 3-round burst, full automatic *Rate of Fire: 700 rounds/minute *Effective range: 400m-600m (sight dependent) *Magazine Capacity: 5, 20 or 30 rounds *Operation: gas-actuated piston-driver, closed bolt *Mass: 4.1 kg (unloaded) *Sight: iron or holographic sight. or scope *Export Cost: 1,099NSC MP7A1 Personal Defense Weapon (Link, Link) *Ammunition: 4.6x30mm armor piercing round *Fire Modes: single, full automatic *Rate of Fire: 950 rounds/minute *Effective range: 200m *Magazine Capacity: 20, 30 or 40 rounds *Operation: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Mass: 1.9 kg (unloaded) *Sight: iron, optical or laser sight *Export Cost: 800NSC SG 550 Anti-Personnel Sniper Rifle (Link, Link) *Ammunition: 5.56x45mm *Fire Modes: Single *Effective range: *Magazine Capacity: 5, 20 or 30 rounds *Operation: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Mass: 7.03 kg (unloaded) *Sight: optical scope *Export Cost: 1,600NSC Barrett M82A2 Anti-Materials Sniper Rifle (Link) *Ammunition: 12.7x99mm *Fire Modes: Single *Effective range: 2000m *Magazine Capacity: 10 rounds *Operation: short recoil, semi-automatic *Mass: 14.0 kg (unloaded) *Sight: optical scope *Export Cost: 6,000NSC M240L Light Machine Gun (Link) Formerly designated the M240E6. *Ammunition: 7.62x51mm *Fire Modes: Single, 3-round burst, full automatic *Rate of Fire: 900 rounds/minute *Effective range: 600m bipod, 800m tripod *Magazine Capacity: belt fed *Operation: Gas-operated, open bolt *Mass: 6 kg (unloaded) *Export Cost: 11,000NSC XM214 Minigun (Link) The XM214 Minigun (heavy machine gun) is, on rare occasions, deployed in the field. More often, it is treated as a novelty or shock-and-awe weapon. *Ammunition: 7.56x45mm *Fire Modes: 3-1500 round burst, variable-speed full automatic *Rate of Fire: 400-4,000 rounds/minute *Effective range: *Magazine Capacity: belt fed *Operation: driven rotary breach *Mass: 38.5 kg total *Export Cost: 25,000NSC XM25 Airburst Grenade Launcher (Link, Link) The XM25 firer airburst grenades timed to explode after traveling a specific distance rather than timed or post/on-impact. This system allows soldiers to detonate grenades above or next to an enemy position without requiring the accuracy to land the grenade near the soldier. A fully-integrated laser-range-finding scope allows for on-the-fly range adjustments with a precision near-impossible with conventional timing mechanisms. *Ammunition: 25x40mm air burst grenade *Fire Modes: Single *Effective range: 500m *Magazine Capacity: 6 grenades *Operation: Gas operated *Mass: 6.35 kg (unloaded) *Sight: fixed laser-range-finding optical sight with thermal and environmental sensors *Export Cost: 5,400NSC Mk47 Striker Grenade Launcher (Link, Link) *Crew: 1 *Ammunition: 40mm standard 'dumb' or airburst grenade *Fire Modes: Single *Rate of Fire: 225-300 rounds/minute *Effective range: 1000m *Magazine Capacity: belt fed *Operation: Gas operated *Mass: 18.0 kg (unloaded) *Sight: rear-mounted computer screen *Export Cost: 14,000NSC Starstreak Mark II MANPADS HVSAM (Link) *Crew: 1 *Effective range: 7km *Mass: 16.82kg (unloaded) *Export Cost: 45,000NSC AT4/AT-4 CS 84mm Recoilless Rifle (Link) Crew: 1 Range: 300m Unloaded Mass: 6.7kg (unloaded) Export Cost: 1,700 NSC AT12 130mm Recoilless Rifle *Crew: 1 *Effective range: 500m *Mass: 12.3kg (unloaded) *Export Cost: 5,800NSC M252 81mm Mortar (Link) *Crew: 3 *Effective range: 5.9km *Mass: 41.3kg *Export Cost: 26,000NSC Kris Combat Knife & Kampilan A dditionally, all regular Ground Force soldiers are trained to fight with both the Kris (knife) and the Kampilan (sword). The standard issue Kris features a 18cm blade made of stainless steel or, for officers, solid titanium. The Kampilan features a 75cm stainless steel blade and is issued to those ranked Sergeant or above in active duty. Vehicles and Heavy Weapons Artillery M114 155mm Howitzer (Soltam Upgrade) (Link) *Primary Armament: 33 calibre, 155mm bore cannon *Crew: 6 *Range: 25,000m *Mass: 5,900 kg *Export Cost: 140,000NSC LG1 Mark II 105mm Howitzer (Link, Link) *Primary Armament: 30 calibre, 105mm bore cannon *Crew: 5 *Range: 19,500m *Mass: 1520 kg *Export Cost: 90,000NSC XM1203 155mm Non-Line-of-Sight-Cannon (Link) *Primary Armament: 38 calibre, 155mm bore cannon *Crew: 2 *Max Range: 190km (with special shells) *Mass: 18,000kg *Export Cost: 11,500,000NSC M270 MLRS (Link) *Primary Armament: 12 rockets or 2 missiles *Crew: 3 *Range: Up to 70km (missile dependent) *Mass: 50,000kg *Export Cost: 2,400,000NSC Tanks & Armored Vehicles M1A2 SEP Main Battle Tank (Link) *Primary Armament: 120mm M256A1 Smoothbore Cannon *Secondary Armament: 12.7mm M2 machine gun, 3 7.62 M240 machine guns, M2 or Mk19 grenade launcher and 2 smoke grenade launchers *Mass: 63,000 kg *Crew: 4 *Additional Standard Equipment: Remote Weapons Station, Reactive Armor over Depleted Uranium mesh plating, TUSK add-on, and small arms (one SG 550 and one P229 DAK per crew member) should they be required to disembark under hostile condition. *Export Cost: 6,500,000NSC Black Knight Unmanned Tactical Combat Vehicle (Link, Link) *Primary Armament: 30mm Cannon *Secondary Armament: M240C 7.62 mm Machine Gun & Smoke Grenade Launchers *Mass: 15,000 kg *Crew: 2 (remote) *Export Cost: 6,500,000NSC (including control station) Bionix II Armored Fighting Vehicle (BX II) (Link) 75 BX IIs were initially purchased from Saboria/Singapore on (OOC: 6/16/09) for a cost of 1,800,000NSC each. With the fall of Singapore, several BX IIs were disassembled and reverse engineered by the Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation and have since been produced in Manila, Fieres and Raine. *Primary Armament: 30mm Bushmaster II chaingun *Secondary Armament: two 7.62mm machine guns and a 76mm SDS-93 grenade launcher *Crew: 3 *Transport Capacity: 7 *Mass: 23,000kg *Export Cost: 1,800,000NSC NDII 'Defender' Heavy Tank Export Model (Link) *Purchase Date: (OOC: 06/18/09) Purchase Cost: 4,800,000NSC each *Manufactured by: NDII Systems, The Nation of NoD *Primary Armament: Twin 120mm Cannons *Secondary Armament: 30mm Autocannon, 12.7mm machine gun, 9.55mm machine gun *Mass: 67,000 kg *Crew: 3 *Export Cost: N/A Sentinal Prime The Sentinal Prime light armored vehicle, produced by Artemis Global (formerly Artemis Global Services, located in the Sarnungian Republic) specializes in infantry transportation and fire support. As is standard with Artemis Global hardware, the Sentinal Prime is hardened against EMP attack. The Ground Force currently owns 30 Sentinal Primes *Primary Armament: MK19 grenade launchers, M2 heavy machine guns, M240G/B machine gun, TOW missiles, M1097 Avenger platforms, or MRQ-12 air support system. **Armament Note: Other configurations not utilized by Selenarctos include M119 howitzers and M249 SAW. *Mass: 2,450kg *Purchased: (OOC: 3/15/10) Surface-to-Air Also see Surface-to-Air Missiles. Centurion C-RAM The Centurion C-RAM is a modified anti-missile Phalanx CIWS mounted an an M911 trailer. It provides comprehensive coverage against mortar and artillery shells and missiles. *Engagement Range: 1.5km *Export Cost: 16,000,000 Other Vehicles Humvee (Link) *Mass: 2,600 kg *Crew: 4 *Export Cost: 75,000NSC Unarmored, 150,000NSC Armored M35 2.25 Metric Ton Truck (Link) M911 20.4 Metric Ton Truck (Link) The M911 is the base for mobile S-500 and PAC-3 SAM TELs. MTRV 6.35 Metric Ton Truck (Link) The MTRV is the standard ammunition transportation truck for Artelliary Units. LARC-V 4.5 Metric Ton Amphibious Truck (Link) Decomissioned *Cytostome RFV Ground Force Organization Unit: Fireteam *Personnel: 2-5 Privates *Commander: Private II Unit: Squad *Personnel: 9 Privates (I or II) *Commander: Sergeant (I, II or III) *Average Personnel: 10 Unit: Infantry Platoon *Unit Composition: 3-4 Squads + 1-3 Fireteams *Commander: First Sergeant or Lieutenant (I or II) *Average Personnel: 60 Unit: Tank Unit *Unit Composition: 3-5 Tanks *Commander: First Sergeant or Lieutenant (I or II) *Average Personnel: 15 Unit: Artillery Unit *Unit Composition: 3-8 Guns + ammo trucks *Commander: First Sergeant or Lieutenant (I or II) *Average Personnel: 60 Unit: Infantry Platoon *Unit Composition: 3-4 Squads + 1-3 Fireteams *Commander: Lieutenant (I or II) *Average Personnel: 60 Unit: Mechanized Platoon *Unit Composition: 3-4 Squads + 0-3 Fireteams + 5-8 BXII AFVs *Commander: Lieutenant (I or II) or Captian *Average Personnel: 75 Unit: Infantry Company *Unit Composition: 3-6 Infantry Platoons + 0-2 Tank Units + 0-1 Artillery Groups *Commander: Captain or Major *Average Personnel: 320 *Equipment at Maximum Strength: 10 tanks, 8 artillery guns Unit: Mechanized Infantry Company *Unit Composition: 3-6 Mechanized Infantry Platoons + 1-2 Tank Units *Commander: Captain or Major *Average Personnel: 350 *Equipment at Minimum Strength: 15 BXIIs, 3 tanks *Equipment at Maximum Strength: 48 BXIIs, 10 tanks Unit: Tank Company *Unit Composition: 1-4 Infantry Platoons + 4-8 Tank Units + 0-6 Fireteams *Commander: Captain or Major *Average Personnel: 200 *Equipment at Minimum Strength: 12 tanks *Equipment at Maximum Strength: 40 tanks Unit: Mechanized Tank Company *Unit Composition: 1-4 Mechanized Platoons + 4-8 Tank Units *Commander: Captain or Major *Average Personnel: 210 *Equipment at Minimum Strength: 5 BXIIs, 12 tanks *Equipment at Maximum Strength: 32 BXIIs, 40 tanks Unit: Artillery Company *Unit Composition: 2-4 Infantry Platoons + 2-3 Artillery Unit + 0-6 Fireteams *Commander: Lieutenant II, Captain or Major *Average Personnel: 420 *Equipment at Minimum Strength: 6 artillery guns *Equipment at Maximum Strength: 18 artillery guns Unit: Regiment *Unit Composition: 2-4 Infantry Companies + 0-2 Mechanized Infantry Companies + 0-2 Tank Companies + 1-3 Artillery Companies *Commander: Colonel or Minor General *Average Personnel: 2,500 *Equipment at Minimum Strength: 6 artillery guns *Equipment at Maximum Strength: 64 BXIIs, 80 tanks, 54 artillery guns Unit: Mechanized Regiment *Unit Composition: 0-4 Infantry Companies + 4-8 Tank, Mechanized Infantry and/or Mechanized Tank Companies + 0-1 Artillery Companies *Commander: Colonel or Minor General *Average Personnel: 2,500 *Equipment at Minimum Strength (4 Tank Companies): 48 tanks *Equipment at Minimum Strength (4 Mechanized Infantry Companies): 60 BXIIs, 12 tanks *Equipment at Minimum Strength (4 Mechanized Tank Companies): 20 BXIIs, 48 tanks *Equipment at Maximum Strength (8 Tank Companies): 320 tanks, 6 artillery guns *Equipment at Maximum Strength (8 Mechanized Infantry Companies): 384 BXIIs, 80 tanks, 6 artillery guns *Equipment at Maximum Strength (8 Mechanized Tank Companies): 256 BXIIs, 320 tanks, 6 artillery guns *Equipment at Maximum Strength (4 Mechanized Infantry Companies + 4 Tank Companies): 192 BXIIs, 200 tanks, 6 artillery guns Unit: Division *Unit Composition: 3-6 Regiments *Commander: Minor General or General *Average Personnel: 10,000 Unit: Mechanized Division *Unit Composition: 3-6 Mechanized Regiments *Commander: Minor General or General *Average Personnel: 12,000 Ground Force Summation *Total Personnel: 100,000 Active, 50,000 Reserve *Divisions: 4 (3 active, 2 reserve) *Mechanized Division: 9 (6 active, 3 reserve) *1st Division (Manila) *2nd Division (Preh) *3rd Reserve Division (Eyes) *4th Reserve Division (Manila) *1st Mechanized Division (Manila) *2nd Mechanized Division (Manila) *3rd Mechanized Division (Preh) *4th Mechanized Division (Viena) *5th Mechanized Division (Rrenes) *6th Mechanized Division (Oénsel) *7th Reserve Mechanized Division (Fieres) *8th Reserve Mechanized Division (Manila) *9th Reserve Mechanized Division (Manila) Note: Divisions may be more dispersed under DEFCONS 5, 4 and 3. Equipment Reserves Compiled from production, warehouse and armory inventory records: Man-portable Weapons *(1,000,000) P229 DAK Standard Issue Pistols *(400,000) M41-A "Pulse Rifles" *(1,000,000) SG 550 Assault Rifles *(250,000) MP7 Personal Defense Weapon SMGs *(100,000) SG 550 Anti-Personnel Sniper Rifles *(25,000) Barrett M82 Anti-Materials Sniper Rifles *(200,000) M240E6 Light Machine Guns *(5,000) XM214 Minigun Heavy Machine Guns *(50,000) XM25 Airburst Grenade Launchers *(30,000) Mk47 Striker Grenade Launchers *(5,000) Starstreak Mark II MANPADS HVSAMs *(3,000) AT4 CS 84mm Recoilless Rifles *(2,500) AT12 130mm Recoilless Rifles *(1,000) M252 81mm Mortars *(750,000 steel, 40,000 titanium) Kris Combat Knives *(75,000) Kampilan Traditional Combat Swords Heavy Weapons and Vehicles *250 - M114 155mm Howitzers (Soltam Upgrade) *400 - LG1 Mark II 105mm Howitzers *500 - XM1203 155mm Non-Line-of-Sight-Cannon *100 - M270 MLRS *3000 - M1A2SEP Main Battle Tank (plus 4000 partially assembled in storage (ETA to combat readiness: 1000/week)) *250 - Black Knight Unmanned Tactical Combat Vehicle *6000 - Bionix II AFV *12 - NDII 'Defender' Heavy Tank Export Model *30 Sentinal Primes *200 4-missile packs - MIM-104F Patriot PAC-3 SAM *30 trucks (2-4 missiles each) - S-500 SAM *25 - Centurion C-RAM *400 - Humvees *200 - M35 2.25 metric ton truck *250 - M911 20.4 metric ton truck *500 - MTRV 6.35 metric ton truck *75 - LARC-V 4.5 metric ton amphibious truck Non-Standard Equipment All non-standard equipment with a listed price is for sale, prices may be negotiable. Allied (ODP+) nations may subtract 20% from list prices. *(3,500) AK-47s: 450NSC each, 425NSC each for all 3,500 Additional References Category:Selenarctos